


Catwalk

by justanotherpipedream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Butterfingers, Cat DUM-E, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Bucky popped his head out from the kitchen, taking the scene in with fond amusement. Tony was crouched down, tongue sticking out with his arms open wide as he tried to herd the cat into the corner. Bucky undid the ties of his apron, leaning against the doorway to watch. “How’s it going in here?”Tony wiggled his fingers in a wave, but kept his eyes locked onto his target, the giant fluffy maine coon currently trying to, unsuccessfully, hide himself under the couch.





	Catwalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> For the lovely [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan) whose updates always make my day better!

Bucky popped his head out from the kitchen, taking the scene in with fond amusement. Tony was crouched down, tongue sticking out with his arms open wide as he tried to herd the cat into the corner. Bucky undid the ties of his apron, leaning against the doorway to watch. “How’s it going in here?” **  
**

Tony wiggled his fingers in a wave, but kept his eyes locked onto his target, the giant fluffy maine coon currently trying to, unsuccessfully, hide himself under the couch. It was a spot DUM-E hid often when he was a kitten, and still tried to squeeze all these years later.

“Almost  _got him_ \- come on DUM-E, if you’re good you’ll get a treat. Look, even Butterfingers is listening today.”

Butterfingers meowed in response from his crate in the corner, lazily yawning as his eyes drooped shut. Tony dangled the treat in front of him. “Come on. And there we go.”

DUM-E yowled loudly, batting at the leash in confusion. Tony straightened with a nod before scooping the cat up to his chest. Tony grunted at the weight as DUM-E leaned his head over his shoulder.

“You still think you’re a kitten don’t you?”

DUM-E purred, his giant tail flicking and almost hitting Tony in back of the head. Tony patted DUM-E’s head. “Watch the money maker there buddy.” He slowly turned to faced Bucky. “Almost ready here. How about  lunch?”

Bucky brandished a brown wicker basket with a blue cloth peeking out of the cover. “All done. You load up your troublemaker over there, and I’ll grab Butterfingers?”

DUM-E meowed in response, eyes wide as he snuggled closer to Tony’s chest. Tony shook his head with a laugh. “Oh sure, he’s my troublemaker when he’s being whiny, but when he’s adorable he’s yours, I see how it is.”

Bucky tugged Tony close and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Of course, he knows who’s in charge of the food.”

Tony huffed, but allowed himself to be pulled into a deeper kiss. Seconds turned into minutes, as the rest of the world melted away. Bucky could feel Tony relax, the lines of tension releasing with each brush of their lips. A disgruntled yowl between them forced them apart as their giant cat wiggled his way out from between them only to dash away between their legs.

Tony sighed as they watched DUM-E shove his head under the couch again, only managing to fit the top half of his body underneath. “This might take a while.”

* * *

Thankfully by the time they got there, the park was almost empty, just the way Tony had hoped. A few kids and their parents and a few joggers with their dogs, but a manageable amount for the two cats currently staring out from their crates. 

Tony placed the small crate onto the ground, clicking on the leash with a nod. He peeked inside. “Ready when you are.”

Beside him, Bucky nodded as he unzipped the crate to let DUM-E out. “I’m good. Alright, out we go now.”

DUM-E and Butterfingers slowly left their crates, tails flicking as they sniffed at the grass. Tony handed Butterfingers’ leash over to Bucky as he loaded the crates back into the car. Grabbing their picnic basket, Tony snagged a hold of Butterfingers’ leash. “Let’s go!”

Hand in hand, Bucky and Tony let their cats lead the way as they loosely kept a hold on their leashes. DUM-E was excited to be outside in the park, meowing lightly at the grass as he pawed at the ground. Butterfingers was a little more nervous, sticking mostly to Tony and Bucky’s side, but after a few minutes, slowly started to wander around.

“This was a good idea” stated Bucky as the couple munched on sandwiches. A blanket was spread on the grass and DUM-E and Butterfingers snacked away at the small chicken bites Bucky made for them earlier. Tony lifted his head from Bucky’s shoulder “I always have good ideas.”

Bucky hummed as DUM-E and Butterfingers crawled into their laps. He tucked Tony closer, careful not to jostle him or the cats. “Of course darlin’, it’s you.”

DUM-E and Butterfingers meowed their agreement.

Bucky smiled as Tony laughed. Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [fantastic video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8y5qgWllT8)\- go watch it if you need an amazing, fluffy pick me up <3
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
